The Last Time
by canny-bairn
Summary: Relationships are complicated at the best of times. Relationships are even tougher when you're in love with someone else.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing!**

**I don't know if I've published this little drabble before in one of my longer fics, I don't think I have after looking through what I've published. It was wrote in of anger of the out-of-the-blue season 7 wedding. **

**Let me know what you think!**

...

He paused in the doorway as he watched JJ with her back to him, placing the leftover food into the plastic containers. "Hey."

She jumped with a startle before turning and smiling at the tall man. "Hi."

"This is was a fun idea Garcia had." He stepped further into the room and began helping the younger woman with her-self imposed duties.

"Yeah, she's full of fun ideas." JJ smiled thinly in return.

Hotch groaned as a silence fell between them. "This is awkward."

"What is?" She turned to face him with confusion written across her face.

The Unit Chief stared at her in disbelief. "JJ, we haven't had a meaningful conversation in over a year."

"I don't follow." She insisted dumbly.

Glancing to the empty doorway, Hotch returned his focus to his colleague. Swiftly, his hand fell to her waist and dragged her to him before he placed a forceful yet welcomed kiss on her lips.

JJ pulled back first, stumbling into the counter. "What are you doing?"

Panicked he observed her heaving chest and ravished expression and looked back to the doorway to check they were still alone. "I needed you to react to me."

"So you kissed me?" She asked dumbfounded.

"It worked didn't it?" There was no doubt that she had briefly responded to his kiss before she abruptly left his hold.

"We agreed that would never happen again." JJ berated the older man sternly.

Hotch growled lowly. "That was before you married him."

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "Aaron..."

"You married him JJ." The hurt was evident in his eyes causing the younger profiler to flinch. She'd never seen him look so vulnerable.

JJ turned her head slightly to the side, unable to meet his eyes as she whispered her response. "You didn't tell me not to."

"You wanted me to..." Hotch's voice trailed off incoherently.

JJ cleared her throat with a small cough. "We hadn't talked, not properly in months. You were dating Beth and moving on with your life, like you were supposed to. I was confused and scared that I nearly lost my family that day. I thought... That I would be alone, forever more. Then Rossi sprung the wedding on me. I told Mom that I couldn't go through with it but she talked me around."

Hotch attempted to interrupt her wandering eyes by taking a hold of her wrists. "JJ."

"You stood there and watched the wedding with a smile on your face and Beth at your side." JJ continued without meeting his affectionate gaze.

"JJ, look at me." He ordered softly.

"No, you can't be mad at me Aaron." JJ sighed in frustration. "And you can't corner me like that and kiss me."

Suddenly they were both staring at each other angrily. The tense silence heightening what was about to happen between the two profilers.

Before Hotch could let go of her wrists and wrap his fingers through her hair to drag the younger woman into a heated kiss, a small cough disrupted his intentions.

"What's going on in here?" Will eyed his wife's teary eyes and heated cheeks and Hotch standing in front of her with only a breath between them as he gripped JJ's wrists tightly in his hands.

Hotch dropped his hands deftly and stepped back.

JJ met her husband's eyes and shook her head. "I need to..."

The two men watched JJ run out of the room, further into the house until she was out of eye line.

"What's going on Hotch?" Will asked the senior agent hoarsely.

The experienced profiler caught the younger man's confused expression and winced. "Nothing. Nothing is going on. I should go and apologise to JJ. I started an argument."

"That doesn't sound like nothing." Will countered as he debated what to do next.

Hotch plastered a confident smile on his face. "Go back to the party and I'll make it right with JJ."

Will eyed the doorway where his wife had fled before nodding unsurely. "Okay man, let me know if she needs me."

"I will do." Hotch left the detective standing in the kitchen before striding through Rossi's expansive mansion.

Sensing rather than deducing where his long known friend was hiding, Hotch stopped outside one of the guest bathrooms on the second floor and tapped lightly on the door. "JJ."

"Go away." She mumbled from within the room.

Ignoring her request, Hotch found the door unlocked and stepped in then quickly closed it behind him. JJ's wide eyes glared up at him. "What are you..?"

Instead of letting her finish her question, Hotch hauled her off of the floor by gripping her arms and dragged her into an angry, but nonetheless passionate kiss.

"Just one last kiss, JJ. That's all I want." He said after breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers.

JJ read into his gaze as he lowered his hold to her waist and she rested her palms against his chest. "We stopped talking. That's what went wrong."

Hotch smirked lightly. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"We got too close, after Emily... I came back and we stayed away from each other just in case we crossed that boundary again. Even though everything at home was horrible and I really needed you to... but then you found Beth and I wasn't going to stand in your way of real happiness..." She stammered with a silent sob.

"But you married him." He stated in pain.

"He's Henry's father. And I do love him, it's just not the same." She motioned between them to signal that it wasn't the same as what she felt for him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Hotch froze in shock as JJ manoeuvred them so he was pressed against the far wall and she was pressed tightly against him. "JJ?"

"This is last time." She mumbled softly against his lips before they got lost in each other.

Hours could have passed before JJ pulled away, turned and left him standing in the small ensuite bathroom without sharing another word.

Entering the hallway, JJ jumped at the sight of the familiar brunette hovering at the far end of the narrow corridor. "Beth, hi."

"Have you seen Aaron?" She asked knowingly.

JJ pointed behind her and grimaced inside. "We were just, arguing. Again. We really need to learn to leave all the shit at work."

"Right." Beth replied unbelievingly.

JJ smiled thinly. "I should get back to tidying up."

"Beth." Hotch's eyes were wide with guilt as he joined the two women in the upstairs hallway. "JJ."

"I'll leave you two alone." JJ stumbled slightly as she made her way back into the kitchen where she found her husband sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Everything okay Jayje?" He grumbled as she entered the room.

JJ felt her throat constricting but smiled anyway as she returned to packing up the food. "Everything is fine."

**...**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
